


Say my name

by Bella in a bag (Aaravos_and_jelly_tarts)



Series: Bella's Soulmate September [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to shut up now enjoy the oneshot :), M/M, Open Ending, Some angst, WHAT THE, Why?, how, is the fandom still active?, it just ends well, no there isn't anything about it, trigger warnings in the notes, wasn't this dead like two years ago?, why are there tags for each episode of ouat, yes the name is a beetlejuice reference, you can choose how it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaravos_and_jelly_tarts/pseuds/Bella%20in%20a%20bag
Summary: Day 6 - When your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in that area.Roman can you stop getting stabbed for like five minutes!?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, can be read either as romantic or platonic roceit
Series: Bella's Soulmate September [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of burning something  
> Non graphic description of pain  
> Mention of puking  
> Mention of blood  
> Non graphic description of a sword cut  
> Unconscious character  
> Mention of treating an injury  
> Crying  
> (It sounds so much worse than it actually is, i promise)

The air in the mindscape was so dense he felt he could cut it with a pair of scissors.  
He knew that it would die down eventually, a routine would be set in order to leave peacefully in the little society the light sides had made and everything would go back to normal. Except he was here now and he wasn't going anywhere, so the others would have to live with that. Even Roman, the stupidly handsome and stupidly stupid Roman.  
They were soulmates, so what? That didn't mean anything, not after he laughed at him a week ago. That was very rude, auch, so the prince would have to deal with his scales and suck up his pride. Maybe he didn't like the idea of Roman thinking his name was ridiculous, so if he was hurt that was his and his business only.  
Now you might be thinking, how do you know if a side that you hate and hates you back is your soulmate? Well, try not stabbing yourself with a fork in the dinner table, that's for sure, but it might work for a quick answer.  
Your soulmate can and will sense it as well, take that into account before feel stabbing a snake, maybe they bite. 

It's also a secret, because Janus doesn't want the other sides messing with his emotions and Roman is terribly flustered, even if he doesn't want to admit that. When they first discovered it they talked for a while, mainly Roman explaining how soulmates work between playful banter and a goodbye that lasted twenty minutes. It was a good day, Janus remembered, even if it felt too distant now.

Speaking of now, he was sitting on a far too big dining table with all the other sides, even Remus, eating something that Patton had tried to make in the oven, burnt down and Logan reconstructed, because even if food wasn't necessary, it felt nice and self care goes for everyone. It was bland and it made his mind think a bit too much, so when Roman pushed his chair with a screech he almost screamed, key word almost. 

"I'm going to the imagination, I might not come back for a while."

"Kiddo, make sure to not hurt yourself on one of those quests again."

"Will do, padre."

And with that, he left.

Janus was going to add please do not get hurt, I do not want pain, but maybe it was unnecessary. After all, he didn't even look at him. 

Three hours later he felt his arm get scraped and his leg punctured with needles, but nothing too out of the ordinary, so he kept doing his chores as if nothing was happening.

Six hours later, he felt something in his back, a punch, while he was relaxing in his spa. He did not like getting hurt in a jacuzzi, but nothing too harmful. Then he felt three at the same time as well as something a bit too painful to be a punch lodging on his elbow and going all the way down to his hand. 

Between pain and whimpers, he got up as best as he could and with a snap of his fingers dressed up with his usual attire, he needed to look at least decent. Luckily for him, everyone was in the commons watching something he couldn’t care less about.

"Roman is in serious danger."

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to react to such a sudden statement coming out of nowhere.

"Are you sure Janus? Roman is strong and doesn't get injured easily."

"I am positive Patton." He didn't mean to hiss, but talking normal was too complicated. Had it always been so difficult or was it the hellish suffering?

"You are clearly in pain as well Janus, were you with him?"

"No I wasn't." Logan, convince the others or just go by yourself and help him please, I don't think I can stand much longer.

"Why would we listen to you, Janus, if you are always lying to us."

"There isn't anything beneficial in lying about this, Virgil." Maybe he could casually shift his weight to his good arm, so he wouldn't fall.

"Janus bond is telling the truth, Roman’s been attacked by the dragon witch. Good for her." Thank god Remus is up here.

"Well, let's go to the imagination then!" Patton sounded a bit too cheery, but not the time to tell him that.

They found Roman almost completely unconscious, lying on a dirt path with a deep sword cut throughout all of his left arm and a prince suit stained with a deep shade of red that made him want to puke. Self preservation didn't like blood, who would have guessed.

He sat on one of the armchairs as Logan performed first aid on a now fully unconscious Roman, the pain only dimming when the injured side was covered in bandages. The others had left the living room, mainly because this was nothing out of the ordinary and a bit too gruesome to just go and watch by, so they took a complaining Remus with them and left the other two sides alone with Roman.

"You felt his pain, am I correct?."

"Yes Logan."

"And why does it happen?"

"None of your business."

"Well, if it impairs your functioning in any way I believe it does concern me."

"Just ask questions that are relevant." He huffed in the chair, sinking more into it.

"All right, does it happen all the time?"

"Yes." If he elongated the s, it doesn't matter.

"And does it have the same effect with diseases?"

"No, only outside harm. If I get an internal bleeding he will never know."

"So it works both ways?" Logan was getting excited, which was both annoying and entertaining.

"Yes Logan." 

"And why does it happen?"

"I told you, only relevant questions."

"The reason seems extremely relevant, Janus"

Janus muttered something along the lines of murdering if anyone finds out you know and straightened his back, sitting now stiff on the chair.

"Roman and I are soulmates."

"Fascinating."

"I am not your experiment Logan, you cannot use us as one of your test subjects."

"Your loss." There was a hint of a playful tone that never came to mind when you thought about Logan, although it suited him perfectly. After all, he was still curious and acted like a child, a very intelligent wannabe-adult child.

Silence fell on the room, Logan fixing some bandages on Roman's shoulder, asking Janus if it was too tight and the latter sulking in his own mind.  
Maybe he should apologize to Logan now that he’s alone, he hasn't done that yet. He should, probably.

"Hey Logan." Logan let the bandages on the side and turned around, setting the equipment neatly on the improvised hospital bed. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry for impersonating you, multiple times. And I'm sorry for yanking you off with a cane."

" It - , thank you Janus, the sentiment is appreciated. I would rather not be left to the side again, too."

"Of course, I don't think I would need to do that anymore."

"Do what?" A sloppy voice said, sounding half asleep.

"Roman, go back to sleep."

"I will not get others from a snake." Roman tried to get on a sitting position, but used the wrong arm and fell back on the bed, making Janus bite his lip in order to muffle the cry he would have surely made. 

"Roman, will you please stay unconscious." 

"Talking in this state definitely won't help you."

"Logan are you listening to him as well?"

"This is basic care, not my opinion."

"Do not try to fuel this Janus."

"Yeah, well your basic care is stupid"

"Excuse me?!" He got up from his chair a bit too fast and made himself dizzy.

"Yeah, you heard it."

"Roman do not fight with -"

"Well you are a jerk Roman." His voice got loud, and it ringed in his ears.

"Says the deceiver."

"Says the asshole."

"Stop insulting each other, or I will leave."

"I am sorry Logan, that was very inappropriate on my part."

"Definitely, you are being very inappropriate deceit."

"You are to blame too, one can not fight alone."

"Maybe you are lying. You are you, after all."

"Roman, stop that." Logan tried to say, but it went on deaf ears.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Why would you not lie about that, you call yourself deceit." The word was spit with venom when Roman said it, making Janus boil with anger.

"Stop that Roman." This time he tried to sound collected, but Janus was way past that."

"What will you do, deceit?"

"Stop it." Great, now he was hissing again.

"Stop what, deceit?"

"SHUT UP ROMAN AND USE MY DAMN NAME "

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his feet, excused himself out of the room and shut the door closed, letting the silence fall slowly on the sides left inside.

"My name is Janus" he repeated, this time almost like a whisper, and sat back on the chair hugging his knees tightly.  
Maybe he cared about what Roman thought, falling asleep at night tortured by his bad decisions and false compliments, trying to pass them as necessary for getting listened to. He wanted him to like him back, to not cry when he came back from a video and get a smile when he entered a room.

He was on the verge, but it didn't matter as long as Roman wouldn't notice, just focus your breathing and hide your face, you can do that Janus. After a minute or two, he dared to look up. Roman was watching him, eyes wide and scared, petrified at the disheveled state of the other side. Janus wanted to sink out, retreat to his room and never come back. Great, now he knows that you care, he’s going to use it against you and you will never see the end of it. Stupid soulmates, why do I need to care when someone hurts me if they are bound to me or whatever the hell that means.

“What are you looking at Roman?” He managed to sound threatening and composed, a snake ready to attack its prey. “Are you planning on what to say next, what would hurt me more?” Good work, raise up those walls and crush him in the process.

“No! No, of course not.”

“Well then, what is it?” Janus wanted to hit him with a chair and simultaneously cry, the duality of men.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You haven’t done anything wrong Roman”

“Yes i have.”

“Well then, enlighten me princey.” Somehow he managed to make princey sound like an insult.

“You are not going to make this easy are you?” Roman ran a hand through his hair and sighed, locking his gaze in the wall in front him. 

“If you are not going to say anything I am going to leave.” With that, Janus got up, cleaning invisible dust from his clothes and grabbing the hat he had left on the coffee table.

“I am, It’s just that words are difficult and I don’t want to hurt you more.”

“So you recognize your mistakes? I thought you couldn’t see past your pride.”

“Janus, you were crying.” His name, wow, it did feel nice coming from him. And he was crying too? When did that happen? “I’m sorry for making fun of your name.” A truce of some sorts, an olive branch for Janus to decide if he wanted to take, blurted out in a straight (gay) and foward appology. “It suits you, the whole two faced god is very you in the good kind of way.” 

Janus truly didn’t know what to answer. Thank you and I’m sorry too? Leaving on the spot for the blushing mess he was going to become? Tell him something, anything, it just has to be true.

“Thank you, your name is good too.” Absolutely what you should have said, bravo, now go ahead and tell him he looks pretty and hot on the prince costume. “Ahem... I should apologize as well for my previous behaviors. In my attempt of getting Thomas to listen to my outputs I might have taken things too far.”

“I’m not sure if we can trust you, but I will try to understand your points of view. Patton has been telling me all through Thomas’s life how to do things, and the ideas you bring are the complete opposite. Still, if Patton trusts you I should probably start too.”

“Roman, I can assure you I will always keep Thomas’s interests as my number one priority and most of the time they will be working for you, not against you.” 

This time the silence felt charged with energy, both of them trying to decide which walls were worth breaking or how much pride they could afford to swallow, the gears painfully turning in their brains.

“What you’ve said still hurts.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to heal in an hour, let alone forgive me.”

“Things happen different when it’s your soulmate.”

“What’s different then?” 

“I want to forgive you when I probably shouldn’t do so. Not right now, at least. Self care and all that jazz”

“I will have to agree that letting yourself heal first is important, I will be waiting in the meantime.”

“Wait for what?”

“Whatever happens, now go back to sleep Roman.” Janus started walking towards the door, making his steps as small as possible.

“Is that a suggestion?”

“We’ll talk in the morning, sleeping beauty.”

“You’re flirting!” A laugh, not quite an energetic one, but a soft chuckle.

“I will knock you out myself.” 

“Goodbye Janus, rest well.”

“You too, Roman.” He walked forward and closed the door behind him, Logan eyeing him with suspicion.

“He’s asleep, don’t think about it too hard and go about your day.”

With that he sunk down to his room, definitely not thinking about Roman. Who's She? Never heard of her.

The next day talked, and the next and so on, letting wounds heal and taking their time on dealing with each other. What happened after that you may never know, as it is a secret they like to keep to themselves, but do not worry. They were soulmates, after all.


End file.
